Poker de ases
by edwinguerrave
Summary: ¡Felices "más de mil relatos", "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"! Para celebrar ese hito, un conjunto de viñetas que representan la mayor jugada en el poker: el "Poker de Ases" y un elemento común, la "reina de corazones", Lily Evans y los Merodeadores. Portada (C) "fenix fer"


**Poker de Ases **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Más de 1.000 historias"**__ del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_ _En mi caso, solicité participar con el __**Reto "La maldición del de abajo":**__ "El reto tendrá una pequeña alteración y seremos los moderadores quienes "desde abajo" os demos vuestra maldición por sorteo"__. (1)_

* * *

_En el juego de póquer, o "poker", la mejor "mano" gana, y la "mano" más poderosa es precisamente el "poker", cuatro cartas iguales, y a su vez el "poker absoluto" es la reunión de los cuatro "ases", uno para cada "palo" de la baraja. Lily Evans tuvo la oportunidad de contar con cuatro "ases", los Merodeadores. A continuación, se muestra la "mano ganadora": el Poker de ases y la reina de corazones._

**Peter, el as de trébol**

Si algo molestaba a Lily más que los desplantes de su hermana Petunia, que comprendía pues eran causados por los celos, era la injusticia, el maltrato y la actitud de sobredimensión que tenían algunos en Hogwarts, sobre todo cuando de molestar a los estudiantes de los cursos inferiores se trataba.

Por eso, a sus muy próximos doce años, se encaró con Rabastan Lestrange, un Slytherin mucho mayor que ella, para defender al extremadamente tímido Peter Pettigrew; quien era víctima de las burlas de aquel, su hermano Rodolphus y de Avery, también de la "casa de las serpientes".

—¿Por qué no van a molestar a otro que se sepa defender, ah? —les espetaba mientras cubría a Peter, quien sangraba profusamente por la nariz a raíz de un fuerte golpe que había llevado al ser proyectado hacia una pared por los Slytherin. Éstos se reían a mandíbula batiente hasta que a lo lejos, la poderosa voz de la profesora McGonagall les congeló la risa.

—¿Qué ocurre allí? —al acercarse, los chicos escondieron las varitas, disimulando sus risas entre silbidos y falsas toses, lo que llevó a la profesora a indicarles, mientras veía a Lily con la varita en una posición de duelo propia de un estudiante de primer año, y Peter secándose la sangre del rostro—; Por lo que veo, otra vez están abusando de los de primero. Tienen un castigo, que discutiré con su Jefe de Casa. Ahora, ¡retírense! —Al alejarse el trío, la profesora enfocó su atención en sus estudiantes. Lily había seguido la huida de los Slytherin, pero no había podido evitar que gruesos lagrimones corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras que Peter había terminado de limpiarse las rodillas, aunque aún temblaba del miedo—. Señorita Evans, baje la varita, recuerde que no aceptamos que se use la magia en los pasillos.

—Disculpe, profesora —respondió Lily mientras guardaba la varita—, pero ellos usaron magia, lanzaron a Peter contra la pared y parecía que querían hacerle algo más; yo sólo lo estaba defendiendo.

—Lo sé, Evans. Señor Pettigrew —le dirigió la palabra a Peter—, tiene suerte que la señorita Evans lo defendió, pudo haber terminado con las piernas atadas o algo peor. Menos mal que ésos —señalando con un pulgar hacia atrás— se van este año. Vaya a la enfermería.

Cuando McGonagall se alejó, Peter le dijo a Lily:

—¡Gracias, Evans! ¡Estaba muy asustado, se me olvidaron todos los encantamientos que hemos visto!

—Está bien, Peter, yo también estaba asustada. Pero nunca lo muestres, para que no te tomen como débil. Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería.

—¡Gracias, Evans! —repitió automáticamente, tomándola de la mano y besándosela, por lo que Lily se sonrió y le dijo:

—Peter, no exageres. Además, puedes llamarme Lily, ¿sí?

A lo lejos, otros dos Gryffindor de primer año veían la escena y comentaban en voz baja:

—¿Qué te parece Evans, Black?

—Me parece que la pelirroja será un hueso duro de roer, Potter. ¿Y Pettigrew?

—Es buen tipo, tímido, sí, pero buen tipo.

* * *

**Remus, el as de diamantes**

—¿Remus, te sientes bien? —Lily interrogaba a su compañero, al cual veía con mucha preocupación. Tenía grandes ojeras, y recientes heridas en el rostro y brazos.

—A ver, Lily, ¿cuál fue el año de la primera rebelión de los duendes? —no respondió, sino que preguntó evasivamente.

Lily suspiró sonoramente, lo que hizo que se levantaran varias miradas en la sala común de Gryffindor, incluyendo las de Peter y de James, quien estaba alejado conversando con Sirius Black.

—No me respondas con otra pregunta, Remus. Me preocupa que tengas un rostro horrible…

—Bueno, es el único que tengo, ¿no? —respondió, interrumpiendo la disertación de la chica y arrancando risas de Peter.

— ¡Vamos, Remus! Lo que digo es verdad. Pareciese que no dormiste en varias noches, y peleaste con algo; no sé, no me gusta eso. Cada vez te ves más débil, y eres muy valioso.

—Por mí no te preocupes, Lily, perocúpate por el par de bromistas éstos —acercándose al grupo de Peter y la chica, señaló disimuladamente a la chimenea, donde James y Sirius hacían algo similar—, no sé que tanto les atraes, pero los dos están dispuestos a hacerte alguna broma. Algo he escuchado que comentan en la habitación, ¿verdad, Peter? —éste asintió en silencio, mientras sonreía, mostrando una dentadura algo dispareja.

—No creo que se atrevan —respondió Lily, levantando la mirada hacia la pareja de bromistas, quienes intentaron disimular su interés—, aunque es bueno que lo hayas comentado.

—¿Sabes algo, Lily? —preguntó Remus, luego de suspirar por lo bajo—, eres la primera persona que se interesa por cómo me siento, y que lo hace con un interés honesto —Peter lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no lo interrumpió—, y te lo agradezco.

—Pero no me respondiste.

—No puedo, Lily; no lo entenderías.

—Explícamelo.

—Nosotros también queremos saber, Lupin.

Los tres voltearon, y vieron a James y Sirius, uno al lado del otro, sonriendo y esperando alguna respuesta. Remus los vió con expresión cansada, Peter, con avidez y deseos de unirse a ese par de personas geniales, y Lily con un cúmulo de rabia. Ella se levantó y encaró a James, mientras Sirius sonreía.

—Y a ustedes ¿qué les puede interesar lo que le pase a Remus?

—Bueno, Evans —respondió James, sin inmutarse, y contando con los dedos frente al rostro de la chica—, es nuestro compañero de habitación, nos preocupa que desaparece una vez al mes, y cuando aparece se ve como si hubiera peleado con el Sauce Boxeador.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Lily y James se veían, hasta que Remus, tomando su material de estudio, les dijo:

—Déjenlo así, y vamos a dormir. Lo que me ocurra es mi problema, y debo lidiar con él.

—También es nuestro problema, Lupin —le dijo Sirius, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Remus. Éste se relajó y se detuvo, lo que dio oportunidad al Black de seguir—: Cuenta con nosotros.

Esa noche, Remus reveló a los cuatro su "peludo problema".

* * *

**Sirius, el as de espadas**

De los autodenominados _Merodeadores_, al que Lily le era más difícil de tolerar era a Sirius. Siempre estaba en actitud de galanteo, especialmente con sus amigas Alice y Marlene, aunque era ésta última la que mantenía la "ventaja" en cuanto al gusto del Black "desertor", como le gustaba llamarse. Además, era el más impulsivo a la hora de las bromas, el que deseaba estar en la "línea de fuego", lo que provocaba que Remus y Peter no dedicaran más atención a la hora de hacer los deberes.

—Mira, Black —lo agarró una tarde de sábado, cuando estaban a punto de salir de la sala común a "cazar Slytherins", como denominaban sus principales bromas—, no sé que van a hacer ni me interesa —cuando notó que Sirius tomaba aire para replicar, levantó la mano, haciéndole cerrar la boca—; ya va, no he terminado. No sé que van a hacer, ni me interesa, pero si salen mal en el examen de Transformaciones del lunes, ni siquiera yo los voy a defender del castigo que la profesora McGonagall les ponga.

—Vamos, Evans —le sonrió, con esa "sonrisa patentada" que usaba para sacarle besos a cuanta estudiante de Hogwarts (exceptuando Slytherins) pudiera—, esta broma es superespecial, hoy le toca a _Quejicus._

—¡No lo llames así!

—¿Qué? —respondió con falsa indignación—, sabes que se anda quejando por todo, ¿o no? Además, él ya no es tu amigo, ¿cierto?

—Que no sea mi amigo no quiere decir que no merezca respeto.

—Si no lo da —intervino James, mientras Remus y Peter se acercaban al grupo—, no puede exigirlo. Vamos, Merodeadores, hoy _Quejicus_ recordará quien pone las reglas acá.

Peter aplaudió, pero se cortó al ver la cara de Lily, transformada por la rabia; Remus sólo pudo encoger los hombros en señal de resignación, y Sirius y James esbozaban amplias sonrisas.

—Saben que les puedo quitar puntos, ¿no?

Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco ante la puerta de la Sala Común. Sirius giró la cabeza, y viendo a Lily, le dijo:

— ¿Disculpa? No creo que lo hagas.

—No me pongan a prueba.

—Vamos, Evans, _Quejicus_ te ofendió delante de todo el colegio y hemos preparado esta broma por mucho tiempo, además, nos servirá para probar nuestro Mapa.

—¿Mapa? —preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

—Sí —respondió James, hinchandose de orgullo—, el "Mapa del Merodeador", obra de estos servidores: los señores _Canuto_ —Sirius hizo una parodia de reverencia, que hizo sonreir a Lily—, _Colagusano_ —Peter tomó la mano de Lily, besándola y ganándose un golpe por parte de James—, _Lunático_ —Remus sólo pudo negar en silencio, aunque su mirada delataba alegría—, y _Cornamenta_, humilde a su servicio.

—Eso de humilde no te lo cree nadie, ni tú mismo.

—Esa es la idea —dijo Sirius entre risas.

—Señores, ¿nos vamos? La señorita Evans se va a perder el espectáculo, pero nos quedará la satisfacción de pescar a _Quejicus._

Lily no pudo evitar acompañarlos, para asegurarse que no hicieran algo fatal o peligroso.

* * *

**James, el as de corazones**

—Potter es demasiado insistente, incómodo, fastidioso; de verdad es insoportable —Le comentaba Lily a Alice, su compañera de habitación, aprovechando que Marlene y las demás no se encontraban con ellas—. Ahora está empeñado en que vaya con él a Hogsmeade, que los demás lo van a dejar sólo, y que va a ser una "cita sólo para dos"… ¿Te imaginas? ¡No voy a aguantar ni cinco minutos!

—¿O sea que no le vas a aceptar la invitación? —preguntó Alice, sonriendo, mientras terminaba de firmar una carta que le enviaría a su novio Frank, quien ya había salido del colegio.

—¡No! ¡Ni loca! —sacudió las manos, como espantando una plaga de avispas—. Es que Potter es imposible, lo siguen todas las mocosas de Hogwarts, hasta las Slytherin suspiran por él, y ahora más que está a punto de salir del colegio.

—Que estamos, querrás decir —corrigió Alice, entre risas mal contenidas, lo que notó Lily:

—¿De qué te ries tanto, Alice?

—Vamos, Lily, no creo que no te des cuenta…

—¿De qué?

—Que tú estás bobita por él.

—¡No! ¡Que Merlin me proteja! —Alice no se reprimió y soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras Lily hacía un mohín de molestia, pero no pudo evitar sonreir y luego unirse a las risas de su amiga. Luego de un rato, Lily tomó aire y se sinceró—. Bueno, no puedo negar que James es guapo, alegre, exitoso, su familia me quiere; pero de verdad no me veo como su novia.

—Y si no es él, ¿quién? ¿Black? —La negación de Lily hizo sonreir nuevamente a Alice—, ¿Pettigrew?

—¡No, por Morgana! —saltó Lily, sacudiendo nuevamente las manos—, Peter es un chico muy agradable, pero es tan dependiente de los demás…

—¿Y Lupin?

—¡Menos! Es un caballero, pero está para otras cosas; él es como un confidente, nada más.

—Ahí está —volvió a sonreir Alice—, el único que te queda es Potter.

Lily volvió a negar, pero en su interior nacía una pequeña luz, distinta a la que se encendía frente a Peter, Remus o el propio Sirius. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, y en la mañana ya había tomado una decisión.

Se levantó temprano, y luego de asearse y vestirse, tomó un pequeño trozo de pergamino, una pluma y garabateó una rápida nota, la cual metió en un libro de _Pociones Avanzadas_ que le prestaría a James más tarde.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, encontró al cuarteto de Merodeadores inclinados sobre la mesa, mirando detenidamente el _Mapa del Merodeador, _al cual habían agregado varios hechizos, comprobando la eficiencia de éstos.

—Potter —llamó la atención del grupo—, aquí está el libro que me pediste. ¡Me lo cuidas!

—Por supuesto, Lily —se acercó, viendo el rostro serio de Lily, pero un brillo particular en los ojos de la chica le hizo dudar. Tomó el libro y la vio alejarse. Cuando lo abrió, una nota le aclaró la duda:

_Acepto la invitación. Pero que sea "sólo para dos" ¿estamos?_

_Lily_

* * *

**El poker de ases y la Reina de corazones**

Ese día, Lily Evans se sentía volar de la emoción. A pesar de estar en medio de una guerra entre magos, gracias a un desquiciado que se hacía llamar _Señor Tenebroso, _no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Ese día uniría su vida con el hombre que la había enamorado con su candidez, humor, energía y vitalidad; con quien había luchado por casi siete años para que ella le prestara atención, y lo había logrado con una cita "casi" perfecta. Casi, porque Lily no había logrado evitar que James terminara su velada incluyendo a Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Aunque Lily se convertiría en pocas horas en la señora de James Potter, sabía que su vida matrimonial tendría a tres invitados permanentes, los demás _Merodeadores. _Por eso sonrió ampliamente mientras disfrutaba de un baño de espumas, cortesía de los padres de James, ya que la ceremonia se haría en esa casa, bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad, debido a que la mayoría de los pocos invitados a la boda eran prominentes integrantes de la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, y también de la _Orden del Fénix_.

A Lily no le preocupaba mucho esos invitados, sólo se lamentaba de dos ausencias. Su hermana Petunia había cortado toda comunicación con ella desde la muerte de sus padres, justo al salir Lily del colegio, lo que había acelerado de alguna manera su decisión de casarse con James. Su antiguo amigo Severus, quien le había enseñado a entender su condición de bruja, pero que se había desviado de su amistad al juntarse con quienes ahora eran los seguidores de Voldemort, los _Mortífagos. _Sabía que en ambos casos nada podía hacer, pues eran decisiones que tanto una como otro habían tomado, pero aún lamentaba que tomaran _esa _decisión.

Mientas se vestía con un impecable vestido color blanco con reflejos liláceos y le trenzaban la cabellera rojiza, se veía al espejo y pensaba en lo tanto que había cambiado en nueve años, desde que ese extraño caballero tocó la puerta de su casa y preguntó directamente por la _Señorita Lily Evans_, y estuvo más de dos horas explicando, con una paciencia inaudita, a _Tuney _por qué no podía ir a ese colegio y ella sí; las diversas vivencias en Hogwarts, especialmente protagonizadas por quien en minutos se convertiría en su esposo y sus alocados amigos, en lo que sentía en ese momento.

A Lily no le importaba que el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor cuando caminó hacia el área dispuesta para la ceremonia, donde James, sumamente nervioso y acompañado por Sirius, la esperaba; sólo tenía ojos para su amado. Junto a Dumbledore, quien por ser el mago Jefe del Wizengamot tenía la autoridad para oficiar estas ceremonias, se encontraba Remus, sonriendo; del otro lado, sudando por nervios y emoción, Peter sonreía. Los cuatro. _Los Merodeadores _en pleno. Sonrió al recordar una expresíon de su padre la última vez que los vio en el Andén 9 ¾:

—Parecen un "poker de ases", y tú la reina de corazones.

* * *

**Nota al pie:**

(1) Para cada reto, se unificaron los criterios de extensión para todos los retos, de modo que el mínimo de palabras será de 500 y el máximo de 5.000. Para retos que pidan más de un capítulo, se debía mantener en _estos límites que hemos puesto. _Así, la interacción para la solicitud del reto fue como sigue:

_**Edwin: **_Me anoto con** "La Maldición de **_**los Moderadores"**_ XDDD

_**Griffinstilkin Graystone: **_Perfecto, entonces. Edwin, como moderador yo te maldigo con: **Un Lily/Merodeadores, es decir, una pequeña historia de Lily con cada Merodeador, cuatro momentos en total.**

Y por ello les presento este "5x500", cinco viñetas de 500 palabras en las cuales las primeras cuatro tienen a Lily con alguno de los "Merodeadores" (aunque los otros tres aparezcan), y la última la presenta a ella reflexionando sobre los cuatro. Como bien lo expresa el título, me inspiré en una mano de poker, que generalmente considera que cada jugador tiene cinco cartas en la mano (o tiene dos y las otras tres son "comunes", al estilo "World Series of Poker"); cada carta es una viñeta. Por supuesto, el agradecimiento especial a _**Chessipedia **_por su apoyo como "betareader". Salud y saludos!


End file.
